


Lychee Ice Tea

by pawsters



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Flustered Atsumu, Gay Panic, High School, Inarizaki, M/M, Pre-Time Skip, Short One Shot, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawsters/pseuds/pawsters
Summary: If someone asks Atsumu how his first kiss with Shinsuke was like, he will answer it with "Lychee ice tea."
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59
Collections: Atsukita Week





	Lychee Ice Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a headcanon fan art that Kita wore glasses for studying and my brain automatically had an atsukita brain rot (I always have tho).

If someone asks Atsumu how his first kiss with Shinsuke was like, he will answer it with "Lychee ice tea."

It was a week before final exam, and Atsumu was still an ordinary highschool student, not understanding any of the physics formulas. He and Shinsuke were sitting in the latter's bedroom—because his own bedroom was taken over by his brother and his boyfriend— with physics books in front of them.

"Kita-san, so I just need to multiply this?" Atsumu asked, solely because he didn't understand the equations. Not because he wanted to have his boyfriend leaning closer to him, or maybe... he did.

As Atsumu expected, Shinsuke leaned his body closer to the younger and explained the formula.

"Hmm no, you need to solve–" Atsumu could no longer hear the rest of the sentence. He was too focused on Shinsuke.

Atsumu already knew how cute his boyfriend is, but the sight of Shinsuke wearing glasses made him look cuter.

"Atsumu? Did you listen to me?" Shinsuke asked after realizing his boyfriend wasn't listening to him.

"Uh. I." Atsumu was trying to find a perfect answer, which received a laugh from Shinsuke.

Shinsuke laughed as he pinched his boyfriend's cheeks. "Let's have a break then. Granny made us drinks."

Lychee ice tea.

Shinsuke drank his lychee ice tea straight from the glass without straw and somehow the lychee ice tea made his lips redder than they usually were.

Red lips, rosy cheeks, too big round glasses.

Atsumu's heart was beating faster. His boyfriend looked so cute.

Atsumu often got a 'no thoughts head only Kita-san' meme from Osamu, which he always responded with 'shut up, Samu'.

But that time, he legit had no thought on his brain, only 'Kita-san, Kita-san, and Kita-san.'

"So, can we start?" Shinsuke asked after taking a sip of his ice tea.

"Yeah we can start kissing," Atsumu blurted.

"What?"

"What?!"

_ATSUMU YOU DUMB!_

Atsumu, again, was trying to find an answer to save his life. "Kita-san I'm sorry, I don't mean i–"

Shinsuke cut his words "You don't?"

"I-I do. but I. It's just.

_breathe in, breathe out._

You look so cute with those glasses and I really want to kiss you right now."

Shinsuke chuckled, "So why don't you kiss me?"

"I can?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Kita-san, you need to know my heart is beating so fast right now and I'm afraid I might pass out soon."

"No, don't pass out. You haven't kissed me."

"KITA-SAN! STOP TEASING ME–"

Again, Atsumu's words were cut by Shinsuke. But this time with a soft kiss on his lips.

Lychee ice tea. Shinsuke's lips tasted like lychee ice tea. Sweet like the sugar, soft like lychee and fresh like the ice tea.

After a God-knows-how-long, Shinsuke eased himself away from Atsumu.

"Okay, now you are allowed to pass out."

**Author's Note:**

> I also post this short fic on my twitter.


End file.
